


Sweet Trickster

by KaosKe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluffy, Short, Sweet, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosKe/pseuds/KaosKe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyxx and Solas try fancy Orlesian candy.</p><p>Small drabble, set after fade kiss.<br/>Separate from original story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Trickster

"What are you eating?" Solas asked cleaning the paint from his hands.

"Some chocolate candy, I got them in Val Royeaux. I've always wanted to try one!" She swallowed the piece in her mouth as she held one out to him. "It’s really sweet. Do you want a taste?"

"Yes I would like that," he leaned in and kissed her, nibbling her lips; tasting her further he tangled his tongue around her own.

He pulled back and took in her reddened cheeks. "That was indeed swee-" He was cut off when she shoved the candy from before into his mouth.

He was mighty keen to show her she wasn’t safe, especially from him. She shook her head; he didn't wait for her to start the teasing anymore.

"I meant the candy, _Vhenan_ , not me," Nyxx murmured shyly cheeks flushed.

"Ah you have some paint splatter on your face," Nyxx chirped absently, taking the cloth from his hand. "Here close your eyes it's near your eyelid." Solas closed his eyes.

She wiped at the paint, taking in the sharp lines of his face, his long lashes. Full smiling lips, pausing she gave in to the sudden urge to kiss him. He was sneaky with his flirtations. But she could be sneakier...


End file.
